Sadly Mistaken
by All-American Anteater
Summary: Next year, Soul was sure to be something else for Halloween.


**It's been so long, you guys! School has just attacked me with work lately...**

**So here's a short Halloween story just for you guys!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Soul is impatiently tapping his foot, waiting for Maka to get ready. They were _supposed _to go to a Halloween party Shibusen was throwing, but now he wasn't so sure they were going to make it. Knowing Maka, it would be _hours _before they were going to leave.

…Okay, that was a little bit of an exaggeration, but it was taking the meister forever to get ready. And it didn't help that Blair insisted that she help Maka with her costume.

Soul himself was a vampire. Maka somehow convinced him to wear the gaudy black cape with the upturned collar and the red underside. He already had the blood red eyes and razor sharp teeth, so he didn't have to do anything with that.

He would've been content with just a white t-shirt and some black jeans, but _no_, he _had _to wear the stupid cape so people can actually tell what he's supposed to be. But Maka used her infamous puppy-dog eyes that made Soul's will crumble.

Soul scowled at his incredibly tacky costume. He didn't even want to come to this stupid party in the first place. Damn Maka and her extremely adorable puppy-dog eyes…

"God, what's taking her so long?" Soul grumbled under his breath.

In all honesty, Soul was kind of nervous of what Maka was going to be if Blair was involved. Maka wouldn't tell him what she was going to be, so he had no clue of what to expect.

Tearing him away from his thoughts, Soul heard the door to Maka's room creak open. He vaguely heard Blair's giggles as she and Maka walked out of the room.

As soon as Soul saw Maka, his eyes widened and he felt his cheeks heat up.

Maka was wearing a tight fitting witch costume, which showed off Maka's subtle curves wonderfully. The dress itself was a midnight black with a deep purple on the edges. The slits running down the sides of the dress exposed Maka's legs perfectly, practically making Soul's mouth water. Her witch hat was identical to Blair's, only smaller. And were those Blair's stiletto heels?

And there was only tiny amount of mascara and eyeliner on her eyes, making her green eyes pop. The dark purple lipstick that was applied on Maka's lips definitely turned Soul on.

_Oh my Shinigami…_

Soul noticed Blair's smirk and Maka's cheeks turning slightly pink.

_Oh no, I was staring to long! What do I say? Why does she have to be so damn sexy!?_

"Heh, trying to pull of the sexy witch deal? W-well, it's not working…" Soul tried to whip out an insult to distract them from the fact that Maka looked extremely good in that costume.

From the look on Blair's face, it was not working.

"Well, my work here is done!" Blair chirped, "I gotta go to work, I'll see you guys later!" And with that, the magical cat disappeared out the door.

Soul glanced around the room nervously, unsure of what to say. He finally admitted, "I lied when I said that you didn't pull of that costume."

Maka shifted nervously, "Are you sure? Because I told Blair that I didn't feel comfortable with the costume-!"

Soul's lips suddenly appeared on hers, cutting her off. Leaning his forehead against Maka's, Soul said, "You look awesome, Maka. My own sexy witch."

Maka giggled, a blush dusting her cheeks. Soul lowered his head, giving her butterfly kisses up her neck and to her jaw line.

"You know what vampires do, right?" Soul mumbled, still trailing kisses up and down Maka's neck, "They suck the blood out of their victims." With that, he bit down softly, causing Maka to moan.

Sighing with content, Maka said, "Soul stop, they should be coming any minute."

"But I don't wanna. You made me wait for you to get ready for, like, two hours." His lips never left her neck.

Maka laughed, "It was only thirty minutes!"

Soul grumbled out something that sounded like 'Whatever' and continued his assault on her neck.

He barely had enough time to lift his head as someone started pounded on his head.

"Let go of my friend you blood-sucking evil _bastard_!" A very familiar female voice shrieked into Soul's ear.

"Liz, is that- _ow_! Would you sto- _OW!_ What did I- _**OW**__!_" Soul yelped as the demon pistol continued her attack on Soul's head.

"Liz, stop!" Maka yelled, trying to pry Liz off of Soul.

"No way! This _thing _manipulated you with its evil vampire manipulating powers!" Liz didn't give up on her relentless attack on Soul's head.

"You think I'm a- _**OW**__! _Liz, it's me, Soul- _**OWW**__!_" Soul yelped again, trying to get Liz away from him.

"Liz, it's _Soul_! See?" Maka swung Soul around so that she could see that it was Soul and not some vampire.

Liz reluctantly stopped hitting Soul's head, "…Oh. Well you shouldn't be doing that when you're dressed up as a vampire."

Soul gawked at her, clutching his head, "So you're saying that I'm not allowed to kiss my own _girlfriend_?" Liz shrugged in response.

Patty and Kid arrived shortly at the door. Kid looked at them strangely, "What was going on over here?"

He stared at a shocked Maka, an annoyed Soul, and a frazzled Liz. He shook his head, "You know what, I don't want to know. We should probably get going, Black*Star and Tsubaki are waiting for us at the academy."

And with that, Kid walked out of Soul and Maka's apartment, a giggling Patty following behind him. Maka shook her head in slight annoyance of what just happened and walked out the door as well, dragging Soul behind her. Soul glanced behind his shoulder, giving Liz a wary glance.

Liz sighed to herself, "I really hate Halloween."

* * *

**That is about as intense as I'll get for a make out scene (if you can even _call _it a make out scene) so you better enjoy it!**

**But I think I did a pretty good job on this! I hope you guys liked it as much as I did!**

**So, please review! I like to know what you guys think! :)**


End file.
